Starnapped
by LIL Slim
Summary: Marco hasn't seen Star in three years and for the past year she has gone missing. Just when Marco thinks he's moved on with his life his cousin come back and what he tells Marco will put them on a life or death mission that will change things forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and thank you for reading, this is going to be my first SVTFOE fic. I do want to remind you that this story is rated M and will be dark and edgy at times. Other than that enjoy, and let me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil, OC are mine.**

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

Queen Moon and King Butterfly sat on their throne as a couple of the guards dragged in a criminal to be questioned. The guard threw the man in front of the King and Queen, getting up on his knees as he tried to catch his breath looking up at them for mercy.

"what are the charges" Queen moon asked impatiently.

"we caught this man trying to steal ammunition from the armory, also he was in position of these stolen dimensional scissors".

The man stood up trying to defend himself "they're not stolen my cousin gave them to me".

"SIT DOWN" the guard ordered hitting the man in the back of the knee dropping him instantly.

"give the scissors to me" Queen Moon stated.

The guard walked up and handed the queen the scissors. Taking them into her hand she examined it, flipping them over to the other side her eyes widened and showed her husband so he could see for himself. He too got very surprised while looking the scissors over and seeing the name "Marco" engraved on it.

"give us the room" the king ordered.

Without question the guards left only leaving the captured man, the King and Queen. King Butterfly rose from his seat and walked down the steps to look at the man up close. The man's heart started to beat faster with every step the king took. Fearing for his life he tried to think of a way to escape. After seeing that the guards would immediately come back inside and kill him on the spot if they thought their was any funny business. He thought against it and had to hope the King was in a good mood.

Once getting down the stars the king stood over the criminal "stand up".

Slowly getting up still feeling the affects of the strike he took to the back of the knee earlier by the guard. Standing back up on his own two feet the man over towered the king being much taller than him.

Looking him up and down the King examined him "what is your name, and how did you get these scissors".

Afraid to make eye contact, the man looked forward "my name is Miguel Diaz and like I said earlier my cousin gave me them a few years back my lord".

Queen Moon had a realization come over her once hearing the last name and she leaned forward in her seat "your cousin wouldn't happen to be named Marco would he".

looking at the Queen he answered "Yes, but he doesn't have anything to do with this, he was still just a kid when he gave them to me".

King Butterfly took out a knife, Miguel jumped fearing that this would be his final moments but instead the king turned him around and cut off the rope that was tying his hands together.

Rubbing his wrist the man turned around to listen to what King Butterfly had to say "their no need to be afraid Miguel, we actually have a history with your family".

Giving Miguel his dimensional scissors back King Butterfly made his way back to his throne "as i'm sure you know we have been at war with Toffee and his army of monsters for three long years now and this past year they have kidnapped our daughter".

The King looked away, while Queen Moon hanged her head relieving the pain of losing their daugher. Regaining her composer first Queen Moon continued on for her husband "the truth is Mewni is losing the war and for us to have any kind of chance of winning this we need every man possible on the battlefield and we can't do that if we send out a group of men to look for Star".

Seeing where this is going Miguel spoke up "so you would like for me to find Star and bring her back home".

"Ultimately yes" King Butterfly said "but first we are going to send you back home".

* * *

 **Marco POV**

"C'mon Marco a bunch of us are heading down to the shore for the summer come with us" Jackie said as people started to fill up in her car.

"I wish I could but I need to take care of a few things here first" I looked over at the car to see that it was pack "besides it looks a little crowded anyway".

Jackie put her head down while she frowned and I picked her head up by the chin "but I promise i'll be down there first thing tomorrow morning".

She wrapped her arms around my neck "promise".

I gave her kiss and pulled away "I promise".

We kissed again and neither one of us pulled away until Oskar decided to be an asshole and started to honk the horn "cmon Jackie, lets go".

Going back in for another kiss me and Jackie both put our hand up to flip him off. Soon after we finally pulled away and Jackie hoped into the driver's seat of her car. I watched them drive away as I waved goodbye. Once they were out of sight, I turned to start walking home.

The walk was peaceful until I soon found out that I was being followed and almost scared to death "too busy to go down to the shore with your girlfriend huh".

I jumped up and I placed my hand on my chest and started to breath hard "Janna how many times have i told you to stop sneaking up on me".

"Don't ignore the question. Besides you're totally full of shit, we both know you're not going down to the shore with Jackie today because tonight's the anniversary".

Once having my breathing under controlled I walked away from Janna. Unfortunately for me she wasn't getting the hint and continued to follow me "so tell me Marco how long has it been since you let the love of your life walk of the front door, or should I say portal, two, four years".

Not giving her any extra attention I continued to look straight as I kept walking "three year, and she was never the love of my life".

Janna walked in front of me blocking my path "Marco get real, you said it yourself it's been three years since Star left, were going to be seniors next year and I still see you sitting on your roof every night waiting to see if a portal will open up and if Star will come walking out of it. You've never given up hope, because you love her".

"look Janna I don't know how many time I need to say this but i'm not in love with Star and yeah I do wait for at night still but only because she was my best friend nothing more, nothing less" I pushed her out of my way and continued on home.

"Star didn't think so" Janna yelled out stopping me in my tracks "she thought that you two could have been more than just friends, and you what i think. I think the only reason your angry is because you realized the same thing after it was too late".

Igoning Janna once more I continued on my home as I heard her say one more thing "I guess i'll see your around this summer".

"I can hardly wait" I said not stopping this time.

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

When Marco finally made his way home his parents were waiting for him excitedly at the front door when he walked in "Marco we have some very exciting news".

Marco threw his school bag in the trash seeing that he wouldn't need it anymore then turned to face his parents "what is?"

Before they could even get a word out a voice came from the stairs "Well holy shit look at little Marco all grown up".

Marco turned to the stairs and gasped "Miguel".

Marco ran over and the two embraced in a hug. Miguel was Marco's first cousin and a few years older than him. Marco hasn't seen him since he gave his cousin the dimensional scissors in hope to forget about Star at the time. He told Miguel all about Star and everything that had happened and wanted him to hold onto the scissors knowing he could trust him to take of them.

The two pulled away and Marco was the first to say something "oh man it's been so long, we have so much to catch up on like I finally got my black belt, me and Jackie are still together and i'm already getting looked at for collages".

Miguel nervously looked around the house "yeah, yeah that's great I can't wait to talk with you about all that. In fact why don't we head upstairs cause I really need to talk to you about something too".

Marco felt like something was off, like his cousin was acting kind of strange. It must be because they haven't seen each other in so long "yeah but the thing is now's actually not a good time, I have a few things I need to do first but as soon as i'm done we can chill. Is that ok".

Miguel waved his hand as he awkwardly started to lean on the wall "ummm yeah sure no problem. As soon as you're ready i'll be in my room".

Again Marco felt as if his cousin was acting strange but choose to ignore it "alright cool, i'll be back as soon as I can".

With that Marco left the house and Miguel went back up the guest room where he was staying. He shut the door behind him and looked at the file that he left on his bed. He picked it up and stared at it. The file was full of stuff about Star to help him get a head start on tracking her down. After a few moments he threw the file on the desk that was in the room, not wanting to look at the disbursing contents and pictures that was inside the folder for a second time. Miguel was exhausted, after all the events that took place today and the long road he had in front of him he decided he should get some sleep before having to explain everything to Marco that was explained to him. Getting into bed he pulled the covers over his head. He didn't know what he was going to say, he just hoped that he wouldn't have spend too much time trying to convince Marco into coming with him to save Star. Seeing that both his own and Star's life depended on it.

* * *

 **Welp, there's chapter one. I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think. To clear up any confusion everyone is three years older in this story, meaning Marco, Star, and Jenna are all 17. Miguel is 20 and his story will be better explained next chapter. Till next time, stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rooftop Redemption

**Thanks to those who have read the story. I also looked over chapter one and notices a lot of grammar issues. I went back a fix them so chapter one has been updated and I will do a better job going forward to keep the mistakes to a minimum.**

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

It was about 7:30 pm by the time Marco had finally made it back home. He noticed that his parents weren't home and Miguel was nowhere to be seen. Figuring they just stepped out for a moment Marco made his way over to the kitchen. He pulled out nacho chips, cheese and jalapeno, everything that he would need to make his world-famous nachos. Once the nachos were finished, he put them all in a big bowl and grabbed three plates and made his way upstairs. He stopped by the guest room to see if his cousin was there and if he wanted to join him on the roof. Opening the bedroom door Marco saw that Miguel was asleep and decided to just let get his rest. So Marco went into his room so he could use the window with the makeshift later he installed so he could get up to the roof easier. The real challenge was trying to climb the ladder while holding a bowl of nachos and three plates but having done it before he was able to get up the ladder without losing a single nacho. Once on roof Marco noticed a figure sitting on a chair and had their feet propped up on the table that he had set up.

As he started to get closer the figure turned its head and spoke "so glad that you join me. You have a really nice set up here by the way, the fireplace adds a nice touch, can't believe i haven't come up here before".

Recognizing that voice anywhere Marco sighed as he put his bowl of nachos down on the table "Janna what are you doing here".

Janna shrugged "had nothing better to do, figured you could use a little company. Your parents let me in before they left for the movies, incase you were wondering".

"Whatever stay, I don't care" Marco said as he set down three plates next to the bowl.

Taking notice of the number of plates Janna's curiosity got the better of her "that a lot of plates for one guy, were you expecting company or do you just have a sixth sense and knew I was gonna be here".

Taking his seat on the other side of the table from Janna, Marco took his plate and filled it with nachos before answering the question "My cousin stopped by and I thought he would like to join me, and the other plate...".

Marco looked away in slight embarrassment "the other plates for Star. Just incase tonight might be the night".

Their was a silence, all you could hear was the crickets chirping. Marco looked over at Janna to see her staring at him blankly "go ahead make fun of me for it, call it desperate, use it to prove your point that I had deeper feeling for Star. I know it's coming".

Janna instead picked up her seat and placed in front of Marco so she could face him "I thinks it's really thoughtful".

Marco a little surprised by Janna's words simply smiled, but it soon faded as realization settled in "she won't come tonight, just like every other night. I know that I'll probably never see her again, but I wish i could talk to her one more time".

"can I tell you secret" Janna asked.

"sure".

"ok good but you can't get mad" Marco tilted his as Janna continued "so for the past two years I've kinda... bugged your room and have listened to every conversation you've had in your room".

Marco stood up from his seat "WHAT".

Janna also stood up "look i know that I may have taken thing to far this time but hear me, every time you and Jackie get into a fight I hear you talk about Star right after. About how much you miss and how much things could be different if she was here".

Janna saw the look on Marco's face and she could tell he knew what was coming next "How you wish that gave her chance once you found out how she felt".

Marco didn't know what to say, he sat back down and placed his head in his hands. Janna took her seat and put a hand on Marco's shoulder "Marco, please be honest with me and yourself. Forget about Jackie and everything else for a moment and listen to your heart. Are you in love with Star".

Marco lifted his head and revealed that his eyes were red with tears falling down his cheeks "I… I don't know Jenna. I mean me and Jackie have been dating for three years now and I've loved every minute of it. But at the same time I can't get Star out of my head. Sometimes when me and Jackie go out, or when we hold hand, hell even when we have sex, it's not Jackie that I'm thinking about, its Star".

Marco wiped away a few tears with the sleeve of his hoodie "It's been so long since the last time I've seen Star, I couldn't tell you how I really feel about her. I have this feeling though that if I ever got the chance to see her again, that moment when we would look into each other's eyes i would have my answer".

Janna then grabbed Marco by the hands "then let's go find her. Let go find her and get your answer once and for all".

Marco shook his head "If Star still felt that way about me she would have come back by now. Besides I don't have my dimensional scissors anymore. Even if I did Star's probably off at war, I wouldn't even know where to began to start looking for her".

"I do" Said Miguel as he made his to the table.

Marco turned to direction where Miguel was "what are you talking about".

Miguel walked up to the pair of friends and pointed at Janna "can she be trusted".

Marco looked at Janna for a second before giving his cousin a nod "yeah, she can".

Earning a smile from Janna, Miguel continued "Marco every since you gave me your dimensional scissors I've been dimension hopping and have built up a reputation among all the dimensions. Earlier today I was Mewniand we were given a very important mission from Stars parents, or as you may know them the King and Queen of Mewni".

"Wait a minute, us? and what special mission".

Miguel took a moment before having to tell Marco the terrible news "Marco, Star has been kidnapped by Toffee for over a year now".

Marco and Janna felt their hearts sunk to their stomachs. Marco could feel his break a litte, Star was being held captive all this time and he had no idea. He felt sick thinking about all the horrible things that they could be doing to her, but also thinking all the things he would do to them if he could ever get his hands on them.

Janna spoke up "well are they trying to rescue her whats going on".

Miguel nodded "that's why I'm here. Queen Moon and King Butterfly are putting us on a mission to save Star and bring her back home. Marco I need you for this, Star needs you. I already talked it over with your parents and told them I was taking you with me down to mexico, that way we have a cover for why we'll be gone all summer".

Marco head snap toward his cousin "wait all summer, but what about Jackie I can't just leave her".

Janna lightly smack Marco on the arm "Marco Star needs you, she's in trouble and you're worried about Jackie missing you. Did you just forget the conversation we just had".

"I know what I said" Macro snapped "but i have a life here too, I can't just leave. Besides this is Star we're talking about, I'm sure she capable enough to handle any situation she's in. She probably already escaping as we speak".

"Marco" Miguel stepped closer to his cousin and started to talk with passion and bit of anger "Toffee is winning the war on Mewni and if he does he won't just stop their. He going to go into each dimension until he has taken over and has full control of all of them. As for Mewni and Earth he won't just conquer them, he going to destroy them. He won't stop until every Person, dimension, and thing that Star has ever loved is destroyed and only then, after Star has seen everything she once love gone, he's gonna kill her too Marco".

Miguel took out a file and placed it on the table "If you can look through that, and still not want to come with to save Star. Then she must have never meant anything to you at all".

Marco picked up the file and opened it. The first couple of pages were just leads and area were Star has been seen. As he got deeper into the file it got much worse, there was a whole page of rumors about what they were doing to Star and it made Marco want to vomit. There were reports that she was getting beaten, abused mentally and emotionally. The worst of it was that some reports were saying they suspect sexual abuse may also have taken place. Marco flipped the page to the pictures and that was what set him off. Pictures of Star beaten, bruised and bloody. Then there was a series of pictures of Star laying naked in what seemed liked a prison cell. He pushed the file away having seen enough. Jenna too took a peek, also couldn't bear to look at it any longer then she had too. Miguel took back the file and only took out the first couple of papers that included the leads and info of Stars whereabouts.

Then Miguel took out a of dimensional scissors and stabbed them into the table "these are the scissors you gave me three years ago. I'm going to be in the dimension 31, that the most recent place that claimed to have spotted Star. Once I get there I will wait for you until sundown to join me. That about one hour in earth time, which gives more than enough time to get your affairs in order if you decide to join me".

Pulling out a second pair of dimensional scissors, Miguel cut open a portal "Make sure you destroy what's left in that file. No reason to keep that filth around. I hope you accept this offer Marco because Earth, Mewni, and Stars life all depend on it".

With that Miguel entered the portal and soon after it closed leaving only Marco and Janna. Marco picked up the file and tossed it in the small fire pit to insure that no one would ever see the contents it's held every again. He then pulled out his phone and walked further down the roof so he could make his phone call in privacy.

He heard the ringing for a few seconds until finally hearing a voice "hello?"

"Jackie" Marco said in a calm voice "listen something came up and I'm not coming down to the shore. I may not even be here all summer".

"what, Marco you promised me that you would be here first thing in the morning and now you're telling me you're not. And what do mean you're gonna be gone all summer, this is our last summer before were seniors, the last time we have no responsibilities or have to worry about life" Jackie said very upset.

Marco took a deep breath "i know but Star…"

Jackie cut him off "Star, really this again. I'm getting really tired of you always putting her first. She gone Marco, I'm starting to think you don't care about me at all".

"no i do, it just that she needs my help or she might get killed. Jackie i need to find her before it's too late" Marco tried to explain.

Jackie wasn't willing to listen "Marco i've been more than supportive of you, in this whole Star situation but it's time for you to make a decision. It's me or Star".

Marco froze, he didn't want to lose Jackie, but he felt like he needed to do this. He already regretted not stopping Star from leaving all those years ago, and if he just sat back while she needed him most, he wouldn't be able to live with himself "Jackie please, I have to do this you don't know the situation".

Jackie heard enough "I don't need too Marco and I don't need this. I'm sorry but i can't do this anymore".

Jackie hung up and Marco hung his head. In some weird way he wasn't as upset as he thought he would be. Sure he cared about Jackie, she's been his crush for as long as he could remember but it wasn't as big as a blow to him as he anticipated. He almost felt relieved .

He shook his head and made his way back over to the table. He picked up the dimensional scissors and looked at them. A smile came to his face as he remembered how much trouble he went through to get them, just so he wouldn't let Star down. All the adventures they had when they decided to spend the day dimension hopping came flooding back to him. The two of them made one hell of a team. He was only a 14-year-old kid then. Now he's 17 and almost a man, his fighting and karate skills are better than they every where. He was ready for this and no one was going to stop him from helping his friend.

Marco cut open a portal and took one last look at his home, who knows how long he would be gone. Jannawalked up and stood next to Marco "i'm coming with you".

Marco looked at Janna "no, it too dangerous".

Janna put her hands on her hip "hey you weren't the only person who was friends with her. Besides you're going to need someone who good at being stealthy and spying and I think we both know I'm the best there is at it".

Marco sighed seeing that she wasn't taking no for answer "fine, but you have to promise to only spy on the enemy, not me".

"Deal" Janna said as she jumped through the portal.

Marco stared into the portal "i'm coming for you Star, just hang in their".

Marco stepped into the portal, and so began the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review about how you felt about it. Also I don't know if many of the dimensions have a specific name so I'll just be numbering most of them like I did earlier. Till next time, stay tuned.**


End file.
